The Darkness Within
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: Sequel to Torture and Trust. As Ahsoka tries to save Anakin from falling to the darkside, she has Darth Sidious trying to stop her from completing her mission, and the only to do that is to kill her, or turn her to the darkside along with her Master...
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness Within**

**Well, here's the first chapter of my new story – and sequel to Torture and Trust – I really hope you enjoy it! Here goes! **

… … … **.. … … **

Ahsoka Tano raced down the long halls of the Jedi Temple, whizzing past Master's and other Padawans. The Togruta skidded around the corner, nearly knocking Kit Fisto over as she ran. "Sorry, Master Fisto!" Ahsoka yelled over her shoulder.

Kit chuckled as he dodged the Padawan, calling back to her, "It's no problem, young Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka felt like she was the luckiest girl in the universe for a moment; only because she had ran into a _nice _Master, not a horrible one like Jocasta or Mace Windu. She jumped over a group of Knights, soaring over them like an airplane. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she shot off again. When she flung herself around the next corner, she smiled triumphantly and shot down the hall where her and Master Skywalker's quarters were. But her smile was short lived when she saw Anakin on the opposite side of the hall. She skidded to a stop when she was outside the door, hurriedly searching through her pockets to find the keys.

"Come on, come on!" Ahsoka muttered desperately. Anakin stopped next to her and searched through his pockets too. The pair shot each other a quick, annoyed glance and dug their hands deeper into their pockets. "Yes!" Ahsoka exclaimed when she had found what she was looking for. She unlocked the door and lunged into the small living room, landing heavily on the couch. "Yes!" Ahsoka jumped as soon as she hit the couch, back on her feet again, bouncing like an excited puppy that was going for a walk. "I told you that I'd beat you! I _knew _I would!"

"Okay, okay. You won." Anakin admitted. He held up his hands in defeat and flopped down on the couch. Ahsoka sat next to him.

"So, Master, when are we gonna have another mission?" Ahsoka asked, looking up at the tall human.

"When the council gives us one." He sighed. Ahsoka had been asking him this for nearly two weeks.

"But I haven't had a mission in _ages!_ The last time I had a mission was like, oh I don't know, but it was ages ago!" She whined, grabbing hold of his arm and squeezing. He didn't feel it; it was his mechanical arm.

"But remember, my young Padawan, you only got out of the medbay two months ago." Anakin stated, poking the little Togruta in the shoulder.

"Yeah, so? That was _two _months ago! And I'm fully recovered now!" The Padawan argued, resisting the urge to stomp her foot on the ground like a youngling.

"Whatever, Snips." Anakin slapped her arm playfully. Even now, Anakin was still her playful, big brother. And she was his mischievous little sister.

Anakin's comlink beeped, "Anakin, you and Ahsoka need to report to the council. We have a mission for you." Obi-Wan's voice said.

Ahsoka leaped up from the couch with an excited squeal. Yes! This was their first mission they had had in about six months. She had been in Dooku's clutches for about one month, and about three or four in medbay. After she had made a full recovery, she just stayed around the temple, doing nothing except training and working in class.

… … … … …. …. .

"Go to the lower levels of Coruscant, you will. Just a quick check up, it is. Nothing to serious, hm?" Grand Master Yoda said, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Ahsoka's shoulders immediately slumped; her first mission in about six months, and it was just a kriffing check up in the lower level of kriffing Coruscant. What wasn't it anything exciting? No fights? No battles? Boring.

Walking back to her quarters – with her Master by her side – Ahsoka let out a long, irritated and bored sigh.

Anakin nudged her in the back with his elbow, "Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'll take you out for dinner after the mission, okay?" He looked down at his little Padawan.

Ahsoka smiled, "Thanks, Master."

… … … … … .

Anakin sat down opposite his Padawan. She was staring at the menu, blue eyes narrowed and sparkling. She passed the tattered menu over to her Master. They had just finished their mission. Nothing was going on, and everything was fine.

"What are you having, Master?" Ahsoka asked. Before Anakin answered, he could see one of Ahsoka's fingers twitch. She didn't even seem to notice.

"I dunno," Anakin took his eyes of her hands, "But I bet you're starving." _As usual. _

Ahsoka shrugged her small shoulders, "I think I'll have a nerf steak."

"I quite fancy a nerf steak, too." Anakin called over one of the service droids.

"Can I help you?" The droid said in its robotic voice, pulling out a datapad to write down the orders.

"I'll have a nerf steak and a jawa juice." Anakin said, placing the menu down on the table.

"The droid wrote down the orders on its small datapad, then rolled over to Ahsoka. "And you?" It asked in its irritating voice.

"I'll have a nerf steak and a blue milk, _please._" Ahsoka cast a dirty look over to Anakin as she said please; reminding the young Human that he had forgotten his manners. The Padawan ran a hand over her lekku, like someone would run their hands through their hair.

"Your food will be with you shortly." The droid said and then rolled off to go somewhere else.

Ahsoka stood up and muttered something about going to the bathroom. She weaved through the small crowd of bustling people and droids, her cloak flowing behind her as she went. Ahsoka had started wearing her cloak a lot now; which Anakin was glad about, but seeing her wear it nearly all the time was…different. Anakin knew why, of course, Ahsoka hadn't told him, but it was kind of obvious. She wanted to hide her scars, as people often stared at the damaged body of his little Padawan. Her back was the worst; the burns had left horrible marks. And Ahsoka _hated _it. So, to cover her back – which was pretty much bare most of the time – she wore her Jedi Cloak, which she used to hate with her life.

Usually the young Padawan _loved _getting all the attention. Being a Togruta, Ahsoka really enjoyed being around other people. But she hated getting attention what she didn't want, which was people staring and asking about her scars. She didn't mind it from her friends – Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Rex – but strangers would point and whisper and it was not only irritating, but hurtful in a way. It reminded her of everything that happened, everything she had been through.

Anakin was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the same droid place two drinks on the table. He didn't bother to thank it; it was a droid. Astromech's were different though, because Artoo acted like he had real feelings, and he treated him like he really did.

The Togruta teenager was back a few minutes later, glaring at a large, muscular man who had walked past and nearly knocked the petite child off her feet.

She groaned, "When's the food gonna be here, Master?" She sat down opposite him. She picked up her drink and took a large sip.

"Have patience, my young Padawan."

"Hypocrite, when have you ever had patience?"

He didn't answer, just stared – more like _glared _– at his cheeky apprentice.

… … … … …

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." Anakin said, patting Ahsoka on the back as she walked into her room.

"Night, Master." Ahsoka mumbled, rubbing her sleepy blue eyes. As soon as she got back to the Temple, she suddenly felt exhausted and tired. So, she informed her Master that she was going to get some sleep. After her door shut behind her, she slipped out of her clothes and slung them in the corner, too tired to fold them up or put them in the wash. She changed into her night clothes and curled up on her small bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

But she didn't know about the terrible nightmares that would plague her tonight…

… … … … … … …

**Well, what did you think? Did you like? Yeah, like most Ahsoka stories now, this one is going to lead into ROTS. She'll obviously have THAT nightmare, you know what nightmare I mean. If not, *Cough cough Mustafar cough cough* But you guys probably already knew that XD Anyway, please review! Oh, I'm going to be deleting one or two of my stories, because I'm not to proud of them **** Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Nightmares

**The Darkness Within**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Heat._

_That was all Ahsoka could feel. Terrible, scorching hot. It was almost unbearable, it was like sitting down in a big bonfire. Ahsoka's skin was already glistening with sweat. She realised she was standing right on the edge of a ledge. If she were to fall, she'd land straight in the river of lava. Her skin was burning, or at least that was what it felt like. She could barely breathe, her throat was so dry and cracked. _

_It was so hot._

_Fire, lava and rock was all she could see. Lava splashed up against the rock she was standing on, causing her to jump back in case the lava burnt her feet off. She stared at the place where the lava had landed on the jagged rock. Boy, she was lucky that that hadn't landed on her feet. _

_She knew where she was, she had been here a few times before._

_Mustafar. _

_In the distance – not too far away – she saw two figures fighting, their blue lightsabers flashing as the clashed together. It was Anakin and Obi-Wan. Ahsoka gasped, what were they doing? _

_Obi-Wan jumped up onto the jagged rock with a neat flip, his lightsaber still blazing and humming. He landed and turned to face his former apprentice. _

_As Anakin stayed standing on the small piece of floating metal, Obi-Wan yelled, "It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."_

"_NOO!" Ahsoka screamed, stepping forward. She could already see what was going to happen, she could sense it. Obi-Wan would win. But the real question was, why were they fighting? Anakin and Obi-Wan were like brothers. They would stick by eachother through anything. _

"_NOOOOO!" She shrieked again, louder than the last time. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. It was a joke, yeah it must be. Whoever was doing this was some sick, twisted monster. _

_Anakin stayed on the platform, glaring at Obi-Wan. After a moment of harsh staring, he said, "You underestimate my power."_

_Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, clenching his teeth, "Don't try it." _

_Anakin jumped with a battle cry, tucking up his body as he leapt up, intending to leap over his former Master. But that wasn't happening. Obi-wan twisted around, his lightsaber flashing dangerously. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her head, trying to block out the horrible sound of Obi-Wan's lightsaber slicing through his flesh, skin and bone. He cried out. He landed hard on the ground and rolled down the small hill, just managing to stop himself from falling off the edge and into the boiling hot lava, still screaming and groaning in pure agony. _

_Obi-Wan was breathing hard, "You were the chosen one! It was said that you would join the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" _

"_I hate you!" Anakin shouted at Obi-Wan._

"_NOOOO! MASTER!" Ahsoka yelled. A tear slipped down the young Togruta's face, falling off her cheek and landing on the rock she was standing on, instantly drying up as it sploshed onto the ground. Obi-Wan walked up the hill a little, and picked up Anakin's lightsaber. It had fallen out of his hand when Obi-Wan sliced off his legs and left arm. Once Obi-Wan was a little higher, he turned, seeing his former apprentice screaming out in pain, trying to climb up the mount with his only remaining arm. _

"_You were my brother, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, staring at the younger man. "I loved you." He said, quieter than earlier. Ahsoka couldn't bear to watch it anymore. Her Master was dying. Why did Obi-Wan do that? _

_A small gust of wind blew Obi-Wan's robes a little, and then Anakin's legs – what was left of them – set on fire. He instantly cried out, scrunching his eyes shut. The fire quickly spread to the rest of his body, burning his hair, skin and flesh. _

"_Stop!" Ahsoka cried out weakly; she couldn't find her voice. She wanted to jump down and help Anakin, ask Obi-Wan – demand – why he did that to her Master. _

_Obi-Wan tried not to look at his dying apprentice. His mind was telling him that Anakin was a Sith, but somewhere inside him, no matter how big it was, said that Anakin was still good. _

_Anakin began to howl in pain, still squirming, trying to climb up the mount. It was no use._

_Then Obi-Wan walked away, leaving his former Padawan behind._

… … … … …_. ._

Ahsoka shot up in bed as she screamed. The covers had been thrown off the bed, probably when she had thrashed around while she was sleeping. With wide eyes, she sat there, stiff as a tree. She was drenched in a cold sweat and she was shaking. That was _terrible. _Ahsoka knew she'd never be able to forget that dream. Watching her Master get his limbs sliced off with Obi-Wan's lightsaber, the blade cutting through his skin, flesh and bone. It made Ahsoka want to vomit.

She expected her Master to shoot in; like he always did when she had a nightmare. She waited for him to sit by her and wrap his arms around her, for him to pull her close to his warm chest.

But he never came.

So she leant back until her headtails softly hit the pillow, but didn't close her eyes. Her blue eyes were wide and glassy, clouded over with unshed tears. She didn't think she'd ever be able to sleep again. That nightmare was the worst thing she'd ever seen. Why had Obi-Wan and Anakin been fighting? She shivered, why did Anakin say he hated Obi-Wan?

It was just a dream, it wasn't real, right? Obi-Wan wouldn't do that. He just _wouldn't. _

But what if it was a vision? Of the future? The little Togruta tried to calm herself, tried to reassure herself that it was just a dream. It _couldn't _be a vision of the future, because Obi-Wan and Anakin would never fight; _never. _

She felt something trickle down her cheeks, thinking it was just sweat. She raised a shaking hand to wipe away whatever was flowing down her cheeks. Funny, her eyes stung a bit. Then she realised; she was _crying. _The last she had cried was when she was being tortured by Dooku. Still, even after five months, she still had nightmares about what she went through, all the taunting and the pain.

Master Skywalker had never been any good at comforting her when she was feeling down or had a nightmare. But he made her feel safe. Usually, after a failed mission, Ahsoka would sit down in her room and sulk. Anakin always tried to cheer her up and make her feel better, though usually it didn't work.

Shivering again, the teenager sat up, tucked her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top. She was just being silly; crying over a stupid dream. How pathetic was she?

She wished her Master were here. She wanted him to comfort her; even though he never really did a good job of it, she still wanted him here. Just lately, she'd noticed that he wasn't around as much. Sure, they spent a lot of time together, but she barely saw him at night. When she needed him, he was never around.

Though Ahsoka felt tired, she climbed out of her bed and got changed into her usual clothes. She clipped her lightsabers onto her belt and grabbed her cloak. After slinging it on, she walked slowly down the halls of the Temple, thinking of something to do. She was meeting Barriss for training in a few hours, so she needed something to do before then. Slumping onto a bench, she sighed and tried to forget the dream. She couldn't get that _nightmare _out of her head. She just kept seeing Obi-Wan slash Anakin's legs and arm off, seeing his broken body set on fire, watching her Master burn.

_Skyguy. _That special man who had trained her, taught her to fight, use the Force, helped her with her studies. _Skyguy. _Her best friend.

… … … … … … … …

Ahsoka trotted back to her quarters, sweating from her training session with Barriss. Ahsoka had taught Barriss a few things about the reverse grip, while Barriss taught Ahsoka something about the Soresu grip. Ahsoka wasn't really paying much attention to her Mirialan friend, because she already knew enough about the Soresu grip from when Obi-Wan helped Anakin train her. But while she was daydreaming – when Barriss was talking – her mind drifted to that dream that had terrified her so much.

Training with a friend had made her forget about her nightmare, but only a little. She didn't feel as horrified by it, but she was scared.

What if it was real?

As the Padawan rounded a corner, she was nearly knocked off her feet by a sprinting youngling, forcing her to throw herself into a wall, so she didn't trip over him. He was probably late for lightsaber practise. That made Ahsoka chuckle a little. That little boy reminded her of herself, how she was always late because she overslept or forgot about practise. At the time Ahsoka had hated it, but now, years later, it made the young girl laugh.

She turned and watched the child bustle down the hall. After he turned the corner, she continued to walk back to her quarters.

… … … …**. … … … … …**

**Soooooo…sorry for the wait. Um…it was my birthday on the 19****th**** October! (I just thought I'd tell you that) And yeah, um, please review! PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkness Within**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Ahsoka shot up again, after seeing that dream – that _nightmare _– again. This was the third time she had seen it. That was three times too many.

And each time Master Skywalker wasn't there.

The Padawan blinked back tears, squeezing her eyes shut. Her head was pounding, and her eyes were sore. She had had barely any sleep ever since she saw that dream for the first time. Each time she saw it, it left her shaking and very close to crying. But she wouldn't cry. She was a Jedi, not a pathetic child.

Not bothering to go back to sleep, she climbed out of bed and stretched, standing on her tiptoes. After a stretch, she leant back so her back touched the cold wall. Rubbing her tired eyes, she groaned from the lack of sleep and the exhaustion that was already affecting her body. Her eyes had bags under them – not to visible, but Ahsoka was sure her Master would notice; he always did. She was yawning way too often.

Each time she saw that horrific dream, the more she believed that it wasn't just that – a dream – and that it was a vision. A sick, twisted vision.

Another question ran through her mind.

Where was Anakin Skywalker?

She had seen him rush around the temple for a second, then he was off in his speeder, going somewhere only he knew. Ahsoka hated to admit it, but, she kind of missed him. It was only a week ago when she first had the vision, but since then, she had barely even seen him. Whenever she had seen him, she greet him, say 'hi' but he would just bust by her and say he was busy. It had hurt the Padawan a little, him not wanting to spend time with her. It just had to be the week where she wasn't like she should be; happy, messing about and being her usual self, but she was sleepy, groggy, and not being her normal self.

She even nearly fell asleep in one of her lessons. Seriously, how bad was that? Luckily – or unluckily – one of her 'classmates' threw a datapad at her while she was nodding off, which had given the child a bruise on the back of her head. Which was quite painful for her, being a Togruta and all. She hoped she wouldn't fall asleep in class again.

Just thinking about that lesson made her gingerly touch the back of her head, where the bruise was just starting to fade away.

Ahsoka wished the fear she felt right now would just fade away, like that bruise.

She couldn't believe the fear she felt right now; she had never felt such terror before. She was scared for her Master, should that dream be true, but the vision just scared her too. And now, she seemed a little afraid of Obi-Wan. Not in real life of course, Obi-Wan was a person that you just _couldn't _be afraid of. But in the vision he was so powerful, just slicing off Anakin's limbs. Ahsoka was sure that she'd never be afraid of Obi-Wan though.

There was a light knock on the door, and Ahsoka already knew who it was; Obi-wan. She had sensed him clearly; his Force Signature was easy to sense.

Ahsoka pushed herself up from the wall and walked over to the door. She straitened her posture, and quickly rubbed her eyes. She just hoped she didn't look too tired. Opening the door, Ahsoka looked up to the taller Jedi. He smiled down at her. "Hello, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said as she bowed in respect.

But Ahsoka knew he wasn't going to stop by. Obi-Wan usually just stopped by for a few minutes when her Master was here. "Where is your Master, little one?" Ahsoka grinned a little when he called her 'little one'; he still called her that, even after a few years.

"I don't know, Master. I haven't seen him much this week." Ahsoka stared at the ground for a few seconds, then looked back up at him. His grey-blue eyes met her ocean blue ones, and they smiled lightly at each other.

"Oh, really? Why is that?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I don't know, Master Kenobi. He just…hasn't been around. I've seen him, but not today, and I didn't see him yesterday. I don't have a clue where he is." Ahsoka scratched the back of her neck a little, still staring up at the Master Jedi. Ahsoka raised her hand to cover up her yawn, and Obi-Wan smiled.

"You look tired, Ahsoka. Maybe you should go back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you. Please tell Anakin to come and see me when you see him again."

"I was already awake. And no, I think I'll do some training today."

Obi-Wan smiled at the Togruta once more, patted her shoulder, and left the room.

After he left, Ahsoka changed out of her sleeping clothes and into her normal ones. Ahsoka's middle finger twitched, but she didn't notice. The twitches had annoyed her at first, but now, she barely noticed them. She had just gotten used to them.

Instead of going to train, she walked to the mess hall, her empty stomach growling. Had she just _forgotten _to eat yesterday? Obviously she had.

**Later. **

Sitting down at a table, with a tray of food, Ahsoka sighed. She wished there was some more people around. There was a few Jedi that she didn't know much that were scattered across the mess, but Ahsoka sat alone. She started eating her food, but she had lost her appetite. Ahsoka knew that if she didn't eat, she'd lose weight – and she was already so light and thin – and anyway, her Master would notice. Ahsoka started to eat, but she just wasn't hungry. Giving up on the food, she dumped it and left the mess.

… … … … … … …

As Anakin rushed down the fairly quiet hallways of the Temple, his eyes were glued to the datapad he held in front of his face. He passed a few Jedi and Padawans and Younglings, but didn't bother to acknowledge them.

Until he passed a certain Togruta Padawan.

"Master!" Ahsoka called out to him.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked impatiently, lifting his eyes from the datapad. He turned to look at the small Padawan.

"Master Kenobi was looking for you. He came to my quarters earlier." Ahsoka shifted a little closer to her Master, happy to finally have a conversation with him. But her Master obviously didn't have the time right now, and Ahsoka knew he wouldn't stay.

"Well, could you tell him I'll contact him later; I'm very busy right now, Ahsoka." Anakin didn't seem to be concentrating on her now; his eyes were still on the datapad.

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed, waving her hand in front of the Knight's face, "Master Kenobi wants to see you, now!"

"Alright!" Anakin snapped at his apprentice, making her jump a little.

When Ahsoka focused on his angry features, she saw that he looked tired too; probably more than she did. His skin was paler than usual too. Maybe he was having nightmares as well.

When Anakin saw Ahsoka's shock, he relaxed his tense body and laid a gentle hand on her bony shoulder. "Look, Snips, I'm sorry for snapping. I'm…just a little busy and I haven't been sleeping great. Just please tell Obi-Wan I'll talk to him later tonight, okay?"

Ahsoka looked into his eyes, and nodded silently, then murmured, "Yes, Master."

"Good girl." Then he walked off again, his eyes once again glued to the datapad.

Ahsoka sighed as he walked off. He was defiantly NOT in a good mood. Ahsoka watched him until he rounded a corner. With another sigh, she walked off to go talk to Master Kenobi.

… … … …**. … **

**SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I just haven't really had time to write much, plus, I had writers block. I also haven't had much time because I'm preparing to go and see Rihanna on the 29****th****, plus I've been with my BF a lot lately. I am also sorry for not reviewing your stories (the ones that I read and normally review on) but my reviewing system has been down for bit. Don't worry, it's nothing to do with FF, it's just my laptop. Thank you all for being patient with me, and please review! I hope the next chapter will be up sooner! Thanks!**


	4. Gardens

**The Darkness Within**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Ahsoka walked down the hall, a smile on her face. Her Master had spent all day with her yesterday, they trained, went out for dinner, played Holochess, fixed R2-D2 together, (though, Ahsoka didn't tell her Master what _really _happened to him), and Ahsoka really enjoyed it. It made her forget about her troubles from the last week or so. That day was pretty much perfect. Like they used to be.

And Ahsoka had loved it every bit of it.

Except for the fact that Anakin didn't smile at all.

He looked so tired, and he looked…sad. Ahsoka's smile had been on her face the whole time yesterday, but when she just glanced at Anakin's sad face, her smile fell. Was he not having fun, spending time with his Padawan? Was he just getting bored of her?

The smile Ahsoka wore now fell. She was supposed to be meeting her master in the training room. He was meant to be helping her with her heavy strikes, not the quick and swift ones she was used to. Plus, Shien didn't involve many heavy strikes, so she needed practise on those.

Just as the Padawan entered the training room, her comlink beeped. She pressed the button and put her mouth near it, saying "Yes?"

"Ahsoka, I can't make the training session. I'm busy. I'll see you later, okay?" Anakin's voice answered.

Ahsoka's shoulders immediately slumped, and she sighed silently. Her voice quiet, quiet enough so her Master wouldn't hear the hurt in it, she said, "Okay…I'll see you soon…" She added the 'soon' on, hoping her Master would catch on to it, maybe then he'd see that his Padawan wanted to see him.

"Bye then." He said plainly, not sounding interested. He obviously hadn't caught onto it. Ahsoka turned off the comlink and sighed sadly. Her stomach growled, so she decided to go to the mess for something to eat.

When she entered the mess, she saw her Mirialan friend, Barriss Offee, sitting with her Master. Ahsoka sat opposite them, with a small plate of food. She suddenly just didn't feel hungry.

"Greetings, Padawan Tano." Luminara said to her.

"Morning, Master Unduli, Barriss." Ahsoka said. She stared at her food, then back up to the two Mirialan Jedi.

"Is everything alright, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked the younger girl, leaning forward slightly. She could sense that she wasn't feeling alright, and she could see it deep in those big, baby blue eyes. Also, Barriss knew that her Togruta friend wasn't very good at hiding her emotions.

"Yes, I'm alright thanks," Ahsoka lied, "I'm just not really that hungry anymore."

"But didn't the doctor say that you still need to gain weight?" Barriss asked. Barriss was right, the healer Ahsoka had when she was still recovering said she still to gain weight. Every month, Ahsoka was weighed to check how she was doing. The Togruta had already been weighed this month, and she was still underweight.

Ahsoka glanced at her food once more then rose to her feet and dumped her food. Then she walked out the room with an empty stomach.

Ahsoka wanted to stay and talk to some friends – so she wouldn't feel lonely – but she didn't want them fussing over her, asking her what was wrong and stuff.

Ahsoka didn't like lying.

Though she lied to her Master a lot, (well used to) it seemed different lying to her friends. The last time she'd lied to Anakin was when she sneaked onto the Citadel mission. She was so excited to go on that mission, and then her Master told her that she couldn't come, that it was too dangerous. Ahsoka was sure that he didn't trust her. She had to go to Master Plo, and then she sneaked on the mission. Anakin was _so _mad at her for coming along. But Ahsoka didn't care; all she cared about on that mission was getting the prisoners out – alive of course – and proving to her Master that he could trust her.

She trusted him, so why didn't he trust her? Was it because she was a child? Or was it because he always thought of her past failures whenever there was a dangerous mission. Either way, Ahsoka just wished him trusted her like she did him.

She wanted him to be proud of her.

Ahsoka knew Anakin was keeping something from her – she'd known the first day she'd met him – and she was sure that it was more than one thing. He was always running off whenever she needed him. He was barely even at the temple now. He always went to see 'old friends'.

_Yeah right._

… … … … …

Later that night – or maybe the early hours of the morning – Ahsoka shot up in her bed, panting and sweating. She glanced over at her night stand. _Great, 03.27 in the morning. _

So, what could a teenage Padawan do at this time in the morning? She had heard that Master Obi-Wan was coming back from a mission at about this time…maybe he was around…

After a quick change out of her sleeping clothes, she was making her way down the hall, and a couple of Jedi walked by, probably going to bed, but none stopped by to talk. Not that Ahsoka expected them too.

Ahsoka was having trouble walking straight, because she was so tired, she was falling asleep on her feet. She yawned again. Maybe she should have tried falling back to sleep.

"Ahsoka?"

The Togruta whizzed around, and nearly bumped into someone's chest. She looked up, realising that it was the person she was after. "Master Kenobi," She stepped back and bowed, "Sorry."

"It's fine, young one. But what are you doing up at this hour?" There was concern in his grey-blue eyes.

_Right, think fast, Ahsoka. _"I couldn't sleep," She lied. Every time she told these little lies, it seemed ten times harder for the next lie to escape her mouth. Wasn't it meant to get easier? But hey, she wasn't _actually _lying, because it was true that she couldn't find sleep.

The Master frowned, "Well, Ahsoka, you look very tired to me. Is something wrong?"

"No, Master, I assure you. I'm tired, but I just can't sleep."

"Well," Obi-Wan started to walk, and a small hand motion said that he wanted Ahsoka to walk with him, "I suggest you get some sleep, you never know when a mission might pop up."

"Yeah, I guess…" Ahsoka said quietly.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan stopped walking and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Are you _sure _that there is nothing bothering you?"

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka was starting to get irritated now. But if felt nice that someone cared to spend some time with her and ask her about her wellbeing.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, and I think _you _should too." He patted her back, and walked off to his quarters, leaving the Padawan to stare at his back.

Ahsoka let out a huffy sigh, well, that was minutes passed away…what now?

After a good ten minutes of sitting on a bench and thinking about what to do, the petite Togruta decided to get out of the Temple for a bit. Maybe do a bit of shopping or something…wait, it was like four in the morning…damn it.

Then an idea popped into her head.

She was troubled…so the best place to go would be The Room of A Thousand Fountains.

… … … … … …

Even though Ahsoka had seen the unique room plenty of times before, they always amazed her. The lush grasses, the amazing trees, and the fountains. This room was truly amazing and beautiful.

The troubled Padawan sat down, the grass tickling her legs slightly. She felt a little better already. Like Master Yoda always said, if you are troubled, come to the gardens and relax. Being a Jedi, Ahsoka always saw more of the cruel, horrible things, like war, suffering and death. So…seeing something so beautiful and peaceful always felt nice. Maybe she should visit the gardens more often…

Though the gardens had only made her feel slightly better, she was still worrying about her dream, wondering where her Master always got too.

_**Later. **_

Ahsoka had stayed in the garden for hours, wondering where her Master could be, and just…_everything. _All her past missions; meeting Lux and learning that not all Separatists were bad, fighting with Kalifa, Chewbacca, O-Mer and Jinx. Kalifa dying in her arms. Saving her people. She just thought about her whole life.

She remembered her first kiss, too. Wow, it was _awkward. _They were just talking and Lux just wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest. And Death Watch was there too, adding even more embarrassment to the situation. He only did it to shut her up though.

She also thought about what her life would be like if she wasn't a Jedi. She knew she wouldn't be living with her family, because she was abandoned. Maybe she would have been adopted, or maybe she would have just died. Who knew?

Still in the gardens – which were completely empty except from her – Ahsoka lay down on her grass, propping herself up on her elbows. Her gloves had been removed, and so had her boot, and they lay in an unorganised pile beside her. The Togruta rubbed her eyes when she started to feel tired – though she'd been pretty tired all day – and decided that she'd leave pretty soon.

She was surprised at how tired she'd gotten in a matter of minutes. She felt like she could fall asleep standing where she was.

Just as she started to leave, she heard a small, snuffling noise coming from somewhere. She heard it again, and her special echolocation picked up exactly where it came from. She slowly sneaked over to where the sound came from.

"How long have you been _watching _me?" Ahsoka accused.

… … … … …

**Once again, hated this chapter. I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in AGES. Just been really depressed again. *sigh* But the good news is that my baby cousin was born on March 5****th****! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkness Within**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Obi-Wan wasn't didn't exactly _like _'spying' on little Togruta Padawans – or anyone, really - but, as soon as he had seen Ahsoka, he _knew _there was something up with her. She seemed…off. He could sense that she was sad and upset for some reason.

She also looked _very _stressed and uneasy. The worried look on her face was also accompanied by horrible bags under her drooping and tired eyes. And, no matter what she said, Obi-Wan could see the dull shade of her normally bright headtails, he could see that her eyes were unfocused, and, by her negative body language, he could also tell Ahsoka wasn't _Ahsoka. _The normal Ahsoka was bright and bubbly, with her shoulders squared and a smile on her face, with twinkling blue eyes that could put a smile on anyone's face.

Also, why would a sixteen-year-old Padawan be up at half three in morning? She was still a child well, nearly not a child – and she needed her sleep, especially because she was fighting in a war and out on the battlefield every other day.

Leaning back against the tree, he took a quick glance at Ahsoka, who was _still _lounging in the grass, doing nothing. That was another strange thing; Ahsoka _hated _doing nothing, she hated the silence. And there she was just lying there doing nothing. And she'd been there for _hours. _Obi-Wan had almost given up and left, but he needed to see what was bothering her because Anakin didn't seem to be around much lately, and Ahsoka and Obi-Wan weren't the only people to notice that, because some of the Masters had also noticed. She was deep in thought, he could tell. Her breathing was deep, and she hadn't sensed or heard him.

He even thought she was sleeping at one moment.

The Force was also telling him that something was different about her.

Ignoring his aching limbs from the mission, ignoring how tired he felt, he peeked his head around the corner to see Ahsoka starting to leave the gardens, and he let out a troubled sigh; he knew that something was _defiantly _wrong with Ahsoka. Just about everything was off with her. Even the way she walked was different.

Suddenly Ahsoka stopped. She turned and stood still for another moment. She moved closer to him, crossed her arms over her chest, and said irritably, arching an eye marking, "How long have you been _watching _me?"

Oh dear. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the negotiator, kind and almost always polite, had been caught spying on someone. Obi-Wan sighed again and walked out from behind the tree. He blushed gently when he saw Ahsoka's irritated face; he expected her to look _at least_ slightly amused, but she didn't look it at all.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." The Master said, "You seemed very uneasy. I sensed you were upset as well. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Right," Ahsoka said, eyeing him suspiciously, knowing that there was more to it than that. There must be. "And you watched me in here the _whole _time, when you could have been resting after a mission?"

"Yes." He didn't have any trouble answering. Right now her wellbeing was more important than sleep.

"Well, you wasted your time." Ahsoka said, a little more harshly than she would have wanted to say. She started to walk towards the exit again. When she left, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. Ahsoka was never like that.

Something was definitely wrong with Anakin Skywalker's Padawan.

… … … … … … … …

Ahsoka was pissed off. Obi-Wan was…watching her. Did he know about the nightmares? If so, why didn't he say anything? So many thoughts rushed through Ahsoka's mind. Sure, she was angry with Obi-Wan, but she couldn't help but feel…flattered? He'd given up his free time to check if she was okay. It was something that Anakin would do.

Ahsoka stomped into her room and grabbed her cloak. She put it on and pulled up her hood. She needed to get away from the Temple for a bit. Maybe it'd help her forget about the nightmares for a bit.

It was still pretty quiet out in the streets of Coruscant. Ahsoka kept her face hidden under her hood, in case she saw anyone she knew. Anakin didn't know she was out, and if anyone saw her by herself out here, they'd tell him for sure.

Ahsoka looked down the streets. There was barely _any _wildlife on Coruscant. No trees, no grass, no flowers. Nothing. That was one of the reasons she liked the gardens so much; it was a part of Coruscant that just…didn't feel like Coruscant. It felt like a small piece of Naboo in a way. But thinking of Naboo reminded her of when she nearly died from the Blue Shadow Virus…it seemed that everything she thought about brings back bad memories.

Walking down a street on Coruscant reminded her of when Obi-Wan 'died'.

Snow reminded her of Death Watch, when she was on Carlac. Snow reminded her of Lux.

Lux Bonteri. He was someone who crossed the Padawan's mind more often then she'd like. He promised that they'd meet again. Question was, _would _they ever meet again? She missed him…and judging by the look he gave her when he took off in the escape pod, he missed her too.

And Lux didn't remind her of anything. He reminded her of…well, Lux.

Snow also reminded her off when she tortured. She still found it hard to believe that she was captured for a month. A whole month with barely any food or water… A whole month of being tormented and hurt. She was just so glad it was all over.

Ahsoka stopped walking and put a hand to her forehead. She had the most terrible headache; probably from the lack of sleep and food. Stupid nightmares. She couldn't stand those things, who could? They were terrifying dreams that messed with your head. They wake you up at stupid o 'clock in the morning, but then you're too scared to go back sleep. If you wear a Jedi having visions of the future, they stressed you out to the point where you don't even know if you're awake or asleep, when all you can think about is the dreams you have when you sleep.

Ahsoka had been in that horrible situation before. About two years back, when she fourteen. She had visions of Aurra Sing murdering Padmé. She'd been tired nearly all the time then, she even nearly fell asleep on the holochess table.

Ahsoka was so deep in thought she ended up walking into a Knight, nearly sending her crashing to the ground; however, she managed to stop herself from falling. She swore under her breath, forgetting to apologise to the Knight for walking into him. He just gave her a disgusted look, and Ahsoka blinked her tired eyes, trying to think who the Jedi was. She recognised him, but she couldn't remember his name or when she had seen him before. See, this is what stress did; it made you forget about almost everything, and you couldn't think straight. And she was so tired, she couldn't think straight anyway.

Ahsoka just let the Knight walk off. Ahsoka was sure he heard him mumbling something about language and rudeness… Though, Ahsoka just shrugged it off. It's not like she could get into much trouble for swearing in front of a Knight, she'd be in way worse trouble before.

A group of Younglings ran past, chattering happily and laughing. Ahsoka scowled at them; they had nothing to worry about. They didn't get stupid visions, they didn't feel like they were carrying massive weights on their shoulders.

Sometimes Ahsoka wished she could still be a youngling. For many different reasons; some of them were stupid and childish wishes, but others actually had good reason. The childish wishes were things like having to go on long, long flights to different planets, and then having to listen to the long, boring instructions for the mission.

The others, the ones with good reasons, usually had to do with the guilt she always felt when her men were killed. It had happened before, and whether it was her fault they died or not, she always felt bad after. The times that it was her fault, she'd just sit and sulk for hours; telling herself it was her fault, that she should have done better, fought faster and quicker.

People said that Clones were expendable. That wasn't true, not to Ahsoka. Because, if they really _were _expendable, why did she feel so bad when they got injured, when they were killed? They were still living beings. They were people.

Ahsoka hated the way they were treated. People could just be so cruel.

Ahsoka looked around, glancing over her shoulder every now and again, checking if anyone – cough, cough, more like _Obi-Wan _– was watching or following her.

Ugh, she was starting to get paranoid now. All because of Obi-Wan.

… … … … … … … …

**Sorry for making you wait so long. As you guys know, I get depressed and all that stuff. But that's not my only excuse. Mt Granddad's in hospital and is dying, and he won't be around for much longer. So I won't have much time to write. I also have exams and things coming up, which I'm having a really hard time studying for because I'm never in a good mood for it.  
>So, I'm really sorry. I probably won't be updating any of my stories for a while. :( can you guys forgive me? <strong>

**Pwease review? **


End file.
